Psychosis such as schizophrenia is a severe and crippling mental disorder that affects about 1% of the population. It is a mental disorder that is characterized by gross impairment in reality, major disturbances in reasoning, often evidenced by delusions and hallucinations, incoherent speech, and/or disorganized and agitated behavior. Several classes of anti-psychotic drugs are available for treatment of schizophrenia, including the prototypical antipsychotic drugs such as chlorpromazine and haloperidol as well as many others such as droperidol, fluphenazine, loxapine, mesoridazine molidone, perphenazine, pimozide, prochlorperazine promazine, thioridazine, thiothixene, and trifluoperazine. While these agents are effective in treating positive symptoms of psychosis such as symptoms of hallucination and delusions, e.g., in schizophrenia, these drugs often cause both short-term and long-term movement disorders and other side effects including acute dystonia (e.g., facial grimacing, torticollis, oculogyric crisis, abnormal contraction of spinal muscles and of muscles involved in breathing), akathisia, bradykinesia, rigidity or short term paralysis, parkinsonism, sedation, dry mouth, sexual dysfunction and sometimes tardive dyskinesia. Tardive dyskinesia may persist after discontinuation of the use of typical antipsychotic agents and there is no effective treatment of such side effects. Because of the severity of the side effects, typical antipsychotic drugs, though effective in treating the mental and emotional aspect of the disorder, do not help patients to function normally in society.
Although another class of antipsychotic agents called atypical antipsychotic agents, which include clozapine, aripiparazole, olanzapine, quetiapine, risperidone and ziprasidone (atypical antipsychotic agents) are effective in treating positive and negative symptoms of schizophrenia with fewer extrapyramidal side effects, these agents can nevertheless cause other serious and at times fatal side effects, including bone marrow suppression, seizure, orthostatic hypotension, insomnia, sedation, somnolence, weight gain, and if administered at higher doses, may again cause extrapyramidal side effects. Therefore, atypical antipsychotic agents, though have improved clinical profiles, are nevertheless undesirable.
In addition to the positive and negative symptoms of psychosis (e.g., schizophrenia), many psychotic patients often times also suffer from depression. While both typical and atypical antipsychotic agents are effective in treating psychosis, depression is often times neglected or left under-treated. The combination of psychosis and depression poses a particular challenge in their treatment as studies revealed that up to 10% of the patients suffering from schizophrenia end their own lives. Therefore, there is a need for agents that are useful for the treatment of psychosis in depressed patients, and for the treatment of depression as well as other disorders such as sleep and mood disorders in psychotic patients and patients suffering from Parkinson's disease without exhibiting or exhibiting minimal extrapyramidal and other side effects compared to conventional antipsychotic, hypnotic and anti-depressive agents.
Substituted heterocycle fused gamma-carbolines are known to be agonists or antagonists of 5-HT2 receptors, particularly 5-HT2A and 5-HT2C receptors, in treating central nervous system disorders. These compounds have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,548,493; 7,238,690; 6,552,017; 6,713,471; U.S. RE39680, and U.S. RE39679, as novel compounds useful for the treatment of disorders associated with 5-HT2A receptor modulation such as obesity, anxiety, depression, psychosis, schizophrenia, sleep disorders, sexual disorders migraine, conditions associated with cephalic pain, social phobias, and gastrointestinal disorders such as dysfunction of the gastrointestinal tract motility. PCT/US08/03340 and U.S. application Ser. No. 10/786,935 also disclose methods of making substituted heterocycle fused gamma-carbolines and uses of these gamma-carbolines as serotonin agonists and antagonists useful for the control and prevention of central nervous system disorders such as addictive behavior and sleep disorders. Although these references disclose use of substituted heterocycle fused gamma-carbolines to independently treat disorders associated with serotonin pathways such as sleep disorder, depression, psychosis, and schizophrenia associated with the 5-HT2A pathways, there is no teaching that specific compounds of substituted heterocycle fused gamma-carbolines also exhibit nanomolar binding affinity to serotonin reuptake transporter (SERT) and dopamine D2 receptors and therefore may be used to treat a combination of psychosis and depressive disorders as well as sleep, depressive and/or mood disorders in patients with psychosis or Parkinson's disease.
In addition to disorders associated with psychosis and/or depression, these references do not disclose use of particular substituted heterocycle fused gamma-carbolines at a low dose to selectively antagonize 5-HT2A receptors without affecting or minimally affecting dopamine D2 receptors, thereby useful for the treatment of sleep disorders without the side effects of the dopamine D2 pathways or side effects of other pathways (e.g., GABAA receptors) associated with convention sedative-hypnotic agents (e.g., benzodiazepines) including but not limited to the development of drug dependency, muscle hypotonia, weakness, headache, blurred vision, vertigo, nausea, vomiting, epigastric distress, diarrhea, joint pains, and chest pains.